


不要随意rua狼

by heimiaozi



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimiaozi/pseuds/heimiaozi
Summary: 狼表达爱意的方式。
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, 大神士郎/影森满
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	不要随意rua狼

**Author's Note:**

> 刚开始看BNA的时候写的。  
> 是甜饼。

难得休闲的一天，空气中的浮尘在阳光下翩翩起舞，街市上隐隐约约传来各种声音，越发显得房间里安静。

“士郎先生！”

一如既往元气十足的声音响起，沙发上报纸后的白发脑袋微微一抬，就看到某位撒泼打滚的小姑娘正大大咧咧坐在地板上，蓬松的尾巴一摇一摇。

“今天不出出门什么的吗？”影森满不由得撑起小脸，“难得今天没有什么案子诶——”

大神士郎显然没有回答的意味，脑袋却开始在思索要怎么看住这不安分的小姑娘。

“唔……”小姑娘许是觉得无趣，于是一个轱辘爬起身，示威似的一屁股坐在沙发上，盘起腿哼了一声。

可惜狼先生只给了她飞快的一瞥，又转移视线到了报纸上。

“诶诶？最近有棒球比赛？！”小满瞥见报纸上的字，不由地往士郎先生那边靠去，“我们去看棒球比赛吧！”

士郎先生不动声色地享受着小姑娘的靠近，嘴上却还是不饶人，“你不是想看，而是想上场打吧？”

“哎呦喂这是说的什么话——”

“你之前就一直在暴露自己的能力。”士郎先生干脆把报纸一关，浅色的眼瞳直直盯着小姑娘。

“呜哇我又不是——”

“笨蛋狸猫。”士郎先生嘀咕道。

“？？？我是浣熊啦！浣熊！”

看着小姑娘炸毛的样子，某匹狼显得很高兴，连向来下弯的嘴角都上扬了许多。他俯下身去够茶几上的杯子，小满则毫不客气地抄走报纸，“我——超——想——去——的！”

士郎先生抿了一口茶，“有本事你自己去。”

小满顿时软了下来，让自己一个人去闯这弱肉强食的动物城，想都不敢想。

小满抖了抖耳朵，换上一副大无畏的表情，“啊！看士郎先生这光滑的毛发，这有力的肌肉，这高大的身躯，这坚定守护兽人的信念，这……”

突然小黑在边上叫了一声，打断这尬吹。

士郎：“小黑都比你会夸人。”

小满：“？？？”

谢谢，有被气到。

此刻士郎先生并没有像往常一样穿着白色大衣，连手上的黑色手套都褪掉了的他穿着简简单单的黑色里衣，柔顺的白发贴在脖子上，看上去就很好rua，还有那项圈，越发衬得整个人禁欲又莫名色气。

“不出门也行……”小满盯着士郎的喉结思忖着开口。

“嗯？”士郎没想到某只小狸猫今天会这么乖，“那你想做什么？”

“嘿嘿，我想rua狼！”小满不好意思地挠挠头。

士郎先生脸上的表情比之前温度更低。

啧，大意了。

士郎没有想到影森满会来这一招，他低低地威胁道：“喂，我可是兽人，不是你家养的宠物狗。”

“我知道的啦！抱歉抱歉，我不是想对你做失礼的事啦……”小满被低吼声吓了一跳，赶紧双手合十道歉，“我……我是想rua一下你的脑袋和尾巴！”

“这还不是失礼的事情吗？”士郎说完小黑也叫了一声。

“我错了！……请当我什么都没说吧……”小满疯狂道歉ing。

突然一条狼尾巴送到了低着脑袋的狸猫面前。

“仅此一次，下不为例。”

士郎先生说话的时候，没有露出尖牙。

“不愧是狼！这个触感也太好了吧！”小姑娘眼睛里的星星都已经砸到士郎的脸上了，而士郎先生漫不经心地别过头，任由小姑娘抱着自己的尾巴乱蹭，尾巴被抱住了，就不会摇的太明显。

“好想念家里的抱枕哦……”

士郎没有错过小姑娘低低的话语。

“我说你啊……我好歹是雄性，你这样可是很危险的，”士郎毛茸茸的耳朵抖了抖。

“可是士郎先生不是坏人啊。”小满抬起头来，一本正经：“一开始我确实觉得士郎先生很不好接近，又故作帅气地说要保护女人和孩童，又把我关在房间里……”

士郎微微俯下头，保持和小满相平的视线：“然后呢？现在不怕我了？”

“嗯，不怕了！而且我还要谢谢士郎先生，从我来到这里开始就一直照顾我什么的……”

“明明是你一直要做我的跟屁虫的，我只是尽自己保护兽人的职责而已。”

小满毫不在意地一笑，小手却已经攀上了士郎先生的脑袋一顿乱rua，“哦吼！毛茸茸！比之前买来的毛绒玩具更毛茸茸！”

士郎的眼睛一直盯着小姑娘，他发现自己不敢动，此刻哪怕有再强大的力量，他也只敢小心翼翼地搀扶着不安分的小姑娘。

小姑娘的眼睛很好看。

如果说士郎先生是银白色的纸张，那影森满就是那支沾满色彩的画笔，在他漫长的时光里画出了一道彩虹，“横冲直撞、单纯的热血笨蛋”。

小满停下手，不解地看着发呆的士郎先生，后知后觉有些不好意思，脸上突然炸开一阵绯红，如此近的距离，空气也变得滚烫。

“士郎先生？”

“嗯。”

“对不起，我失礼了。”

“嗯。”

“我错了！我……！我不该提出这么无礼的要求的！”

“嗯。”

小姑娘的表情很夸张，反倒让士郎先生不自觉地弯起嘴角，不过兽人形态没那么容易看出来，他干脆就张开狼嘴，轻轻地咬了一下小姑娘的脑袋。

“？！”小姑娘欲哭无泪求救，“士郎先生是打算吃掉我吗！？啊呜呜我错了我错了……”

只听到轻笑一声，士郎先生恢复了人形，小满盯着近在眼前的锁骨，不由地吞咽一下，“士郎先生？”

“笨蛋狸猫。”

“？？？怎么又…”

士郎先生起身，小黑跟着飞去，士郎像是想到了什么，回头对着一脸懵逼的小姑娘说：“你最好自己去查一下。”

士郎回到自己的房间，懊恼地揉了揉脑袋，本来就被小姑娘rua乱的头发居然还乖顺了许多。

小满抄起手机一顿操作猛如虎……

——原来狼表达喜爱的方式，是咬你。

小黑の记录：

今日战绩：1比1


End file.
